miraculous reveals
by thatdamfangirl23
Summary: A collection of miraculous ladybug reveal oneshots because I got dragged into another fandom.
1. pretty miraculous

**So I recently became obsessed with this fandom (seriously another fandom?) and I felt the need to start this book of oneshots because I now spend all of my time imagining reveals. This one is one that's not done much I dont think - parents. this is where Marinette's dad finds out and the next one will be Adrien and Nathalie. Enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: I dont own miraculous ladybug.**

"Pound it!" Ladybug said as she fist bumped her partner. She grinned at Chat who smirked back.

"See you soon m'lady!" he jumped onto a roof and ran off.

"Bye kitty." She said to herself. Ladybug swung over the rooftops herself until she came to the bakery where she lived. She sighed as she leapt into her room and released her transformation. Tiki popped into existence next to her and let out a groan.

"You okay, Tiki?" Marinette asked. The kwami didn't usually look so worried after her transformation into Ladybug.

Tiki gestured to Marinette's left. She followed the kwami's gaze and turned just in time to see a man creeping slowly down her ladder.

"Dad!" she cried. He looked up guiltily. Marinette narrowed her eyes. "What did you see?" she asked worriedly. "How long have you been here?"

"I – uh… you're Ladybug!?" he burst out.

"I did try to warn you." Tiki sighed.

"No! I – not I –Ladybug I'm – I'm not ladybug!" Marinette squealed.

"He saw you detransform." Tiki informed her. "He was there when you came in."

"Why didn't you tell me, Tiki?" she asked.

"There was no time. Sorry Marinette."

"Uh… excuse me?" her dad put in. "what's happening?"

Marinette groaned. "Basically dad, I'm…"

"Marinette is Ladybug!" Tiki told him as she flew up. "I am her kwami and I help her transform and give her power and increased abilities. My name is Tiki, nice to meet you Mr Dupain."

Tom Dupain scratched his head nervously. "You too… Tiki. So uh, Marinette… what can I say?"

"Maybe that you won't ground me?" Marinette said hopefully.

"Why would I do that?" Tom asked in genuine confusion.

"Well because I've been lying to you, and I sneak out of the house nearly every day and ive been putting myself in danger and…"

"I'm not angry Marinette." Tom assured her. "Sure I'm worried and surprised, but I know that Ladybug can handle things. It would explain a lot actually."

"So you won't ground me then?"

"Of course not. We all need Ladybug. Just because you're her doesn't make a difference. It just makes you even more awesome than you already were and me even prouder of you."

Marinette stared at him for a second before engulfing him in a giant bear hug. "Thanks a lot dad. Thank you."

Tom put his own arms around his daughter happily.

"Just… don't tell mom, please?"

"I won't darling. Your secret is safe."

"Thanks papa. Now, I kind of have to go. I told Chat I'd meet him on the Eiffel tower. Bye dad!"

"You go, Ladybug. Bye." Tom said as his daughter leapt out of the room and he saw a flash of pink light before turning away to where Sabine was calling.

"What were you and Marinette talking about?" she asked.

"Oh not much." He replied. "Just something she and Alya did yesterday."

"Did she have fun?"

Tom thought. "She said it was pretty miraculous."

 **that was really short... eh.**


	2. don't tell my father

**T** **his sort of turned into Adrien having an identity crisis but yeah. It's a bit longer than the last one. Enjoy Nathalie with emotions.**

Chat noir grinned. He had just finished fighting yet another akuma and he was tired, but the adrenalin was not yet gone. Ladybug had been in a good mood today, god, she had even made a pun which made Chat freeze in shock and get hit. Afterwards, she had playfully tapped his nose when faced with his attempts at flirting and laughed when he kissed her hand instead of her usual disgustedness. This new side of her just made both Chat and Adrien fall for Ladybug even more.

Talking of Adrien, he was back. As Chat came through his bedroom window into his suite, he released his transformation and grinned, albeit a much less pronounced one. It seemed that Adrien just didn't have the jaw muscles to grin or smirk as wide as Chat Noir. It made no sense, but then again, what did?

Plagg came flying out demanding his cheese. Adrien pointed him in the direction of the fridge and settled down with a comic.

He did try to get invested in the tales of Spiderman and Mary Jane, he did, but it was hard when he was an actual superhero. And he couldn't get Ladybug out of his head. Her deep bluebell eyes, her dark navy hair, the confidence with which she carried herself that seemed real. Not like Chat. Adrien knew Chat Noir was a mask, almost a dress up. Being Chat was like acting a part he wished he could have in real life. And it was that. Acting. Not real.

But then what was real? Adrien Agreste certainly wasn't. Adrien Agreste was whatever Gabriel Agreste wanted him to be. Nothing more, nothing less. Adrien Agreste was the golden boy – famous, handsome, a model, heir to a fashion empire, son to the world's most famous fashion designer. He was everything his father wanted him to be. Chat was everything Adrien wanted himself to be – cocky, confident, free. The question was, who was he really. There wasn't really a balance between the two as would be ideal. The only time Adrien found himself being able to act naturally was when he was with his friends and thanks to his father, that wasn't a lot. But when he was, Alya, Nino and Marinette managed to make him forget about Adrien and Chat. He was just him.

"You look serious over there." Plagg said, interrupting his profound musings. "Did you lose a piece of cheese?"

"What? Plagg, no!"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Huh, weird. Anyway," the kwami said. "you seemed to enjoy yourself today. Was it something to do with a certain spotted girl?"

"Plagg shut up!"

"You know you like her."

"No I don't!"

"The pictures all over your walls say otherwise."

"Shut up Plagg or no cheese for a week."

"No cheese like cheddar cheese or no cheese like camembert?" Plagg asked.

"Camembert."

"I'm shutting up!" the kwami cried. "Although you wouldn't do that… would you?"

"Try me." Adrien said.

"I'm good!" Plagg replied. He flew off to a corner and began to eat his way through another wheel of the stinky cheese.

Adrien giggled as he got out his homework.

"Adrien?" a voice said. "Who are you talking to?"

It was a calm female voice and the only female Adrien could think of was…

"Nathalie!"

"Adrien."

"I wasn't talking to anyone!"

She didn't look convinced. Her eyebrows raised as her eyes travelled to the bulge in Adrien's bed where Plagg was hiding and being very obvious about it too. That idiot. Nathalie threw back the duvet to reveal Plagg sitting there like a stuffed toy, his eyes bulged and lifeless. Maybe not such an idiot then, thought Adrien.

Nathalie picked him up and Plagg did very well in not scratching her eyes out. Adrien was impressed.

"Adrien?" she said and still her voice was perfectly calm. "Why do you have a kwami?"

Adrien swore he was going to choke. How did she even know what a kwami was? Wait a second… navy blue hair, bluebell eyes, always knowing what to do…

"Nathalie, are you Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

For probably the first time in history, and Adrien blindly thought that maybe he should record this, Nathalie Sancoeur looked surprised. Genuine shock was evident on her face and her mouth was open wide.

"Don't be stupid Adrien." She said, resuming her normal composure. "Where on earth did you get that idea from?"

"Well.. I – you – you knew what a kwami was…" Adrien replied, his confidence growing slowly towards the ground.

"As do you." She noted. "Adrien," she said, mocking his previous tone. "Are you Chat Noir?"

Her stern yet somehow understanding face made all thoughts of denying the fact drain from Adrien's mind. He nodded, barely perceptible but still there all the same.

"I thought so. I will not inform your father of this. Don't worry Adrien."

"Thank you Nathalie, but how did you…"

She put her hand up stopping him midsentence. "That is a story for another time. Maybe you will eventually get to hear it, maybe not. It is not mine to tell. Goodnight, Adrien."

Adrien watched her back get smaller. He jumped up from his bed and ran towards her and threw his arms over her shoulders.

"Goodnight Nathalie, and thank you."

He didn't see the tiny smile on Nathalie's face as she made her way out of the room, but he felt it.

 **Is disgustedness a word? idk. Microsoft word said it wasnt but I'm still using it because since when did anyone care what Microsoft word said? Why am I saying this? anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. how do you feel about KitKat?

**So much for slow updates... I just had to write this. enjoy!**

"What the hell Agreste?" Alya shouted. Adrien grimaced.

"Look, I can explain…" he pleaded, and he could explain. It would just take a long time. Unfortunately, Alya looked like she had all the time in the world.

"You better explain." She growled.

Adrien groaned. How exactly did he get himself into this mess again? Oh yeah. It had all started with an akuma. Most things did, now he came to think about it.

Hawkmoth had really outdone himself today, with some kid named Travis who was annoyed with his brother Connor. Hawkmoth had taken advantage of Travis' anger and akumatised him. Connor must have been really annoying.  
Usually, an akuma wouldn't have been a big deal. After all, Adrien and Ladybug spent nearly every day fighting them, but this one was just a bit stronger than the rest because why not? Why not make Chat noir (who was already sleep deprived due to the akuma from last night) fight again. Why not make the akuma have a personal vendetta against him because apparently his attitude was like Connor's. Why not hit Chat squarely on the head, knocking him out until Ladybug got some cold water in her lucky charm. Why the hell not? Also, did Alya the idiot reporter _have_ to be following he and Ladybug's every move? And filming it!

As was to be expected, Adrien was quite angry.

Once Travis – or robbing hood as he called himself - was defeated, Chat and Ladybug did their usual fist bump and parted ways. Chat Noir found his way into an alley with a couple of leaps. He settled on the ground and let out a deep breath.

"Plagg, claws out." He said as his transformation dropped and Plagg flew up. For once, he didn't automatically assume Adrien had cheese and demand to eat it. Instead, the little god seemed to notice that Adrien was annoyed and hugged him. Honestly, Adrien had never seen Plagg show that much compassion for anything that wasn't camembert. He was touched.

"Thanks Plagg." He murmured and cupped the kwami in his hand while he dug a piece of cheese out of his pocket.

Only then did he notice the utterly flabbergasted face of Alya Cesaire peering at him from the side of the alley.

She stared at him.

He looked nervously back.

Her eyes widened as she processed what she had seen.

He shrugged.

She marched up to him and grabbed him by his collar. "What the hell Agreste?"

Adrien grimaced.

"Look, I can explain…" he pleaded

"You better explain." She growled. "Unless my eyes deceive me, you're Chat Noir."

"Yeah." He closed his eyes and opened them again. "I am."

Saying it out loud felt good, like a heavy weight was just lifted off his back. He hadn't really realised how much keeping Chat Noir a secret was taking out of him until now. Of course, he wished it had been someone other than the editor of the ladyblog and superhero obsessed Alya Cesaire who had found out. Heck, even his father would have been better. Actually… that wasn't true. Anyway…

"You can't tell anyone, Alya!" he said suddenly. "that means no putting it on the ladyblog and no telling Marinette or Nino. _Nobody can know_."

"I get that, _kitty_." Alya told him. It's not like I haven't got a secret of my own."

"Let me guess." Adrien said. "You're Ladybug?"

"wrong! On the right track though!" Wait, so she was a superhero?

"You're Rena Rouge."

"Ding ding!" she shouted. "The kitty got it right!"

Adrien frowned. "Don't call me kitty, Alya."

"What's the magic word?" she asked with the biggest smirk Adrien had ever seen on anyone (including himself as Chat) plastered across her smug face.

"Alya…" he warned, letting the threat hang.

She grinned. "The kitty has claws! Okay Chat Noir. I won't call you kitty. That's reserved for a certain spotted superhero. But… how do you feel about KitKat?"

"I will scratch your eyes out I swear."

"Okay then. Adrien it is!" she giggled. Apparently Adrien wasn't as intimidating as he thought..

 **I wanted to do Alya and Adrien for ages now.**


	4. Adrien, I am your father!

**One day, I'm going to do an Adrienette reveal or a Ladynoir or Marichat or Ladrien or whatever! But not today. I wanted to do hawkmoth.  
disclaimer: I don't own miraculous ladybug.**

The word bored can have many different meanings when used in different contexts. Adrien Agreste was all of them. He stared up at his walls while Plagg gorged on cheese next to him. The walls stared back. He stared at Plagg. Plagg continued to gorge on cheese. He stared at his pictures of Ladybug, hoping she would tell him how not to be bored. Ladybug remained unmoving in the pictures.

Adrien supposed he could transform and climb some rooftops, but he wasn't really in the mood for Chat today. He could ring Nino; see if he, Alya and even Marinette were free, but he knew they weren't. Nino had a gig on today which he was really excited about and Alya was there to support him and cover it for the ladyblog (even though the gig had nothing to do with the spotted superhero.)

Adrien sighed. Maybe his father would be free? Actually, no. Adrien couldn't recall a time in the last year when Gabriel Agreste had been free to spend time with his son. It was always, 'I'm busy son.' Or 'I have to finish this design' or 'don't bother me. I'm doing private tasks.' Sometimes, Mr Agreste didn't even address Adrien directly. He just asked Nathalie to send him to his room.

But this time, Adrien was desperate. He had been meaning to ask his father something anyway, about the miraculous book. He might as well do it now!

Adrien slowly got off his perch on his bed and poked Plagg to get his attention. The kwami's face morphed into an expression that Adrien (after months of practice in the body language of Plagg) could read perfectly. It was something nestled in between offended and irritated and slightly relieved. Plagg was able to convey a lot of emotions at once, which was surprising, considering he was a small talking, flying cat. Shrugging, he grasped his camembert in his tiny paws and followed Adrien's beckoning hand. The boy and his cat snuck out of his bedroom door, thanking every god in existence that the gorilla wasn't there. He crept down the giant staircase, each step sounding like a mini earthquake to the paranoid Adrien. He looked about when he got to the bottom and seeing no sign of life, continued his pursuit of his father.

Adrien managed to reach his father's study and pushed the door just enough to send a tiny crack of light pouring into the dark room. Then the light came on fully and Adrien leapt back. His father must be in there.

He dared to open the door again, just the tiniest sliver. Gabriel seemed to be looking for something and gave a small sigh of relief when he found it. Then he strode over to the painting of Adrien's mom and sighed again.

"I hope you know that I'm doing this for you, Emilie." He said, his voice muffled with grief. "All of this. All of it for you."

One thought echoed around in Adrien's head: What did he mean? His eyes trained on his father in curiosity.

The man pulled the painting aside to get to the keypad Adrien knew was there. He punched in the passcode and it opened up. But the safe was not the only thing.

Adrien gasped quietly as a hole opened in the ground. His father stepped inside.

It was pure impulse that made Adrien follow his father into the hole and it was pure impulse that got him in a giant mess

* * *

Gabriel arrived in the observatory at the top of the mansion with the intent of transforming and having yet another go at getting those blasted miraculous'. He was beginning to wonder if it was all worth it. It was devastating losing Emilie. His whole life collapsed in on him and he shut out anyone who might possibly care about him. Gabriel turned into a cold monster, intent on his work and nothing else. He didn't have time for his son or Nathalie.

That was until he remembered the miraculous'. On his visit to Tibet, he had heard about the amazing cat and Ladybug miraculous' which, when worn together, would grant the user one wish. He knew that if hr got those jewels, he could bring Emilie back. So that's what he did. He donned the alter ego of Hawkmoth and began to create akumas. Once he started, he found he just couldn't stop. Each time his akuma was so close to seizing the ring and the earrings so he always had to try just one more time. Nathalie found out eventually – how could she not? – And she agreed to help him, but even that went wrong. He knew it was a stupid obsession; he knew there would be a price to pay. Did he care? Well that was the question.

But now, now was not the time to be contemplating the mess which was the life of Gabriel Agreste.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise!" he commanded the little kwami who had been hovering nervously at his side while he thought. Nooroo spiralled into his pin and Hawkmoth emerged. That's when Gabriel heard the gasp from a corner.

He swung round, furious. He became even more so when he saw a small terrified face staring back at him.

"f – Father? – You –you – you're –"

"Hawkmoth?" Hawkmoth asked. "Yes Adrien."

"But –"

"What are you doing here, Adrien?"

His son quivered. "I was bored. But – "

"Stop saying but, Adrien."

Adrien set his face. "Father!" he cried. "Why are you doing this? Why?"

Gabriel turned to meet his eyes. "For your mother."

"For maman? But – "

"If I get the miraculous', I can bring her back." Gabriel explained, tears forming in his eyes and running down his mask. "we can be happy again."

Adrien seemed honestly dumbfounded by this piece of information. Then his features narrowed. He yelled, something Gabriel had never seen. Adrien Agreste didn't lose his temper!

"We don't need mom to be happy!" he screamed. "Yes, it was sad. All deaths are! But I moved on. I made friends, I went to school and I'm happy! You need to do the same, father. Ever since her death you've shut me out. Quite honestly you've been a terrible father and it needs to stop. She's gone, accept it! If you try to bring her back using the cat and Ladybug miraculous' there will be a price to pay. You know it! I can see you do. It'll be someone you love – someone you didn't even realise you loved because you've been blinded by this – this useless dream!"

Adrien never failed to surprise him. Gabriel thought. His son had managed to bring up all the things Gabriel knew were wrong, all his insecurities that he had pushed to the very back of his mind and lay them out on a buffet table. Nevertheless, he had come this far. He wasn't about to stop. He couldn't stop now.

"I'm not going to stop." He sneered. "I know I can bring her back. I don't care about the price." He paused and looked back at Adrien who was positively glowing with righteous rage. "Adrien." He said slowly. "Join me. Help me do this. I know we can!"

Adrien looked absolutely disgusted. "I'd never join you, father. Never."

"I don't want to fight you, Adrien, but I will if I have to." Hawkmoth warned.

"Bring it on." Adrien replied. "You won't get mine or Ladybug's miraculous!"

Gabriel's thought's short circuited. What?

"Plagg," he yelled and Gabriel went into panic mode. "Claws out!"

Moments later, Chat Noir stood in front of him glowering. His eyes narrowed and he shifted himself into a battle position. Hawkmoth, gulping, did the same.

So he was right. Adrien was Chat Noir. So how did he...

Nothing and everything made sense all at the same time.

"You'll never get my miraculous, Hawkmoth." Chat said. "I won't let you."


	5. Sugarcube? Seriously Plagg?

**welcome to another chapter of the fic I shouldn't be writing because I should be writing my other ones. Also, I finally wrote one between the world's two most oblivious lovebirds. This is a ladrien reveal. Well, technically only Adrien reveals himself. I guess it could also be ladynoir? GOD THIS SHOW IS SO CONFUSING!**

 **disclaimer: I dont own miraculous ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

It was everyone's worst nightmare.

The streets were in chaos as a single figure vaulted all over Paris, clad in a silvery white suit and smirking like a madman. The figure used his long staff to dent a couple of cars and knock the people in them off their feet. He continued to use the staff to jump onto a rooftop and scream at the top of his voice.

"Father!"

The sound echoed around Paris and citizens quivered in their homes.

* * *

Chat Blanc set off running again, although even he had no idea where he was going.  
It was like watching TV, Adrien thought. He could see what he was doing clearly, but had no control over it. All he knew was that his father had grounded him, put bars on his windows and actually ordered Nathalie to stand guard inside his room while gorilla stood outside. Father had even forbidden him from going to school again and seeing any of his friends – even Chloe. Usually, he wouldn't be so angry about it. Just this time, there was no reason. He simply opened the front door and was met by Gabriel Agreste's livid face. That was what had caused the fluttering purple butterfly to find him and turn his into Chat Blanc. Now Adrien regretted getting so angry, but could he do anything about it? Had he done anything about it when Hawkmoth had spoken in his head and Plagg had desperately begged him to resist? No.  
It was all his fault this was happening.

* * *

Chat Blanc whipped round when his cat ears picked up the telling swoosh of a string. A string that was followed by a yoyo and a girl. Ladybug almost froze when she saw him, but she soon came to her senses and attacked. Chat fought back unmercifully.

There was a part of him, buried deep underneath a landfill of hate and anger, that knew he shouldn't hurt this girl. He was sure that he knew her, loved her even, maybe in another lifetime. Chat Blanc wasn't really sure of anything.  
He thrust his staff at her and she dodged. He stabbed again and she jumped straight over it. The two hurtled over chimney tops and roofs as they sparred, neither one standing down. On the ground, Chat could make out a girl holding up a phone, obviously filming. He knew her; he just couldn't remember who she was.

Shrugging, he ducked, missing the spotted girl's yoyo and jumped down to where the filer was watching avidly. He decided he didn't like her at all.

He made to grab the girl but she stopped him. With her phone.  
The thing was shoved in his face as she fired question after question at him.

"Who are you?" "Are you a new akuma?" "How?" "Are you Chat Noir?" "What do you have to say about Ladybug?" "Why did you get akumatised?"

It was completely overwhelming. Chat Blanc fell to his knees as the reporter girl continued to hit him with a barrage of bullets in the form of juicy gossip.

"Cataclysm!" he eventually screamed as his left hand became charged with a white energy. He glared at the girl in front of him, daring her to ask him one more thing. She gulped and stayed quiet, glancing up to the rooftop Chat had come from. He didn't stop to wonder why; this turned out to be a mistake.

The yoyo came down on top of his head and suddenly the bug girl was there, holding his left hand to his right hand where a small ring was stationed. It crumbled right there on his hand as Chat Blanc's mind went blank.

Adrien came back to the real world with no idea of what had happened and no idea why Ladybug was standing there with the most astonished expression on her face. Plagg was also there, looking worriedly from his to Ladybug and back to him again.

"A – Adrien!" Ladybug stammered, like Marinette at school. "You – you're – you're Chat n – Noir?"

"Huh?" he exclaimed. "How do you know that?"

Plagg looked at him sympathetically, "you got akumatised, kid. Chat Blanc was a pretty bad akuma."

"But…I don't understand. Why aren't I Chat Noir?"

"Chat Noir didn't get akumatised." Plagg explained. "Adrien Agreste did."

"But then… that means Hawkmoth must know my identity! He could target my friends! Or father! Or Nathalie!"

"It'll be fine, kid." Plagg assured him. "It has to be." His tiny face twisted. "oh holy camembert, Tikki's gonna kill me!"

"I'm sure she won't Plagg." Said Ladybug who seemed to have zoned out. "Actually… she just told me you better start running."

"I'm off then!" Plagg screeched. "I don't want to see sugarcube angry _again_!"

"Sugarcube?" Adrien questioned. "Seriously Plagg?"

"It's better than your nicknames!" the kwami retorted and flew off leaving Adrien with Ladybug. She blushed madly and swung her yoyo around, preparing to leave.

"Bye… Adrien – kitty!" she shouted as the yoyo took her off to god knows where.

* * *

When he got home, Adrien failed to notice his father's glares, although he did notice the extra security Gabriel had put on his window in particular while taking away all of the rest.

He also noticed the blushing face of Marinette Dupain Cheng the next day at school, who was even worse at talking than she usually was and hid her face while Alya talked excitedly about how she helped with yesterday's akuma.

 **Yeah that just happened... also, I know chat blanc is an overused cliché, but hey. I couldn't think of any other name.**


	6. It's about time!

**This is basically the last chapter from Marinette's point of view plus Marichat because everyone loves Marichat.**

 **disclaimer: Thomas Astruc owns miraculous ladybug. I am not him however much I would like to be.**

Marinette sighed as she stood on her balcony, leaning against the railing as her parents had told her a million times not to. Today had been eventful to say the least.

It had started out like any other. She had woken up late and exhausted from a night of Ladybug. Tikki had to tug her onto the floor where she glanced at her alarm clock and went into her usual panic. She had turned up, panting, to class a couple of minutes past the bell and settled in next to Alya who shook her head in exasperation. Lessons had gone on as usual with Ivan and Kim getting sent to the principal's office and Chloe threatening to call her daddy because she got 20% on a chemistry test. (Needless to say, Mrs Mendeleev was not impressed and in turn threatened to lower her score down to zero.)

Then, it was the end of school and she had thankfully got through it without stuttering at Adrien or having to find an excuse to fight an akuma.

All in all, a great day.

It was when she got home that it started to go wrong. She hugged her parents as she got in and went upstairs with the intention of doing her homework. That plan changed when she heard the telling screams of an akuma attack.  
Marinette put down the English verb table she was completing and turned to Tikki who nodded. Moments later, Ladybug was swinging out of Marinette Dupain Cheng's window, heading towards the sounds of distress.  
Ladybug turned up, expecting to see the usual akuma with its weird brightly coloured costume.

She did not expect a white clad kitty being the source of the chaos. Her throat tightened when she saw him. How did he even get akumatised in the first place? Didn't the miraculous' offer some resistance to other miraculous holder's powers? That's what master Fu had told her. Then again, he was so annoyingly cryptic that she wasn't sure of anything he told her.

Well, she had to fight him. He seemed to be out to get one person like most other akumas and it was only from Chat's screams of 'father' that she knew it wasn't Chloe Bourgeois. That was a first. Ladybug wondered who Chat's father was and what he had done to get Chat Noir akumatised.

No time to think about that though. She had to get moving and stop him before he destroyed the whole city. She flung her yoyo at him, but he jumped around it and she was pulled forward as it wrapped around a lamppost instead. Chat Blanc as he was now called, jumped up onto a roof and started running again. Ladybug didn't follow him.  
Where there was an akuma attack, there was nearly always an Alya and she was exactly what Ladybug needed. She found the girl filming Chat on her phone – probably a live stream.

"Hey Alya?" she said to get her friend's attention. "Can you help me with something?"

The girl looked up almost immediately and turned to Ladybug with excitement written all over her glowing face.  
"Do you need Rena?" she asked.

"No. I need Alya." Ladybug answered with a smile. She explained her plan briefly and leapt back up onto the roof where Chat was, trusting Alya to do her bit.

Alya delivered. She was soon bombarding Chat with millions of questions like the true reporter she was. And that's when Ladybug met Plagg. The kwami came up to her when she was waiting for her cue to attack. He was obviously the black cat kwami. He was literally a tiny black cat. He also demanded cheese which Ladybug was not happy about. What confused her was that he wasn't 'in' Chat Blanc or wherever kwami's go when their owners are transformed. Thus she came to the conclusion that he wasn't transformed when he was akumatised. Plagg confirmed the fact with a small nod of his head. He seemed to be genuinely worried for his kitten, but _much_ less vocal about it than Tikki would be. He just nibbled on a bit of stinky camembert he had found on the pavement before.

Ladybug shook her head at the black kwami and prepared to swing down and attack.

Plagg settled in her pocket that was definitely not there before with a mutter of "Sugar we're going down swinging." Which Ladybug didn't understand but assumed he was talking to Tikki not her.

* * *

Soon it was all over and she was about to throw her lucky charm – a ring – into the air when she stopped.

"Plagg?"

"Yeah?" the kwami said questioningly. "Aren't you gonna put everything back to normal?"

"But Plagg." She said again. "Will I find out Chat Noir's identity if I do the lucky charm? You said he wasn't transformed when he was akumatised!"

"I guess you will." Plagg mused. "Well, never mind. It's about time."

"Wait what?"

"Me and Tikki have been watching you two dance around each other for almost a year. It's about time you learned your identities." Plagg stated.

"So do I know Chat out of the mask? Wait; do you know who I am?"

"Yes and yes!" Plagg squealed gleefully. "Just get it over with already!"

"Well here goes." She said nervously. "Lucky charm!"

The ladybugs spread all over Paris, working their magic and leaving no sign of damage. Then they reached Chat Noir's kneeling body and ripped the white suit away to reveal…

Adrien Agreste.

What?

Ladybug's mind was going into Marinette mode – completely mental. She didn't know exactly what was happening, and at this point, she didn't care. She could only see the confused boy in front of her. The boy who was Chat Noir. The boy who was also her long term crush. Adrien Agreste. It could have been any blonde in Paris. Anyone. But it just had to be Adrien.

Ladybug didn't know if this was the best or worst day of her life.

She did know she had to get out of there.

This led her to where she was now. Leaning against her balcony.

She had tried to finish her English homework but her mind was not focused on learning the different forms of be. It was focused on a certain cat, and however hard she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head. Tikki, who was still seething about Plagg's stupidity, was not being much help either.

Eventually she gave up and trudged outside. The fresh air always helped Marinette think. She stood out there for a while in complete silence, ignoring her parent's calls.

The whole scene reminded Marinette of the times Chat had landed on her balcony in the past. All the times he had flirted and… oh god. She couldn't. It was _still_ hard to believe that had been Adrien all this time.  
Chat was just so different. He was bold and flirty and cocky and everything Adrien wasn't and it made no sense. But it did. Marinette wasn't exactly like Ladybug herself. She was clumsy, unlucky, completely useless.

"Princess?" a voice said, pulling her violently from her musings.

Please no.

"Princess? Marinette?"

Oh god. Chat.

"You there, Marinette?" Chat Noir asked.

"Chat!" she exclaimed with fake surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my favourite purrincess of course!" he replied coquettishly.

"What about Ladybug?" Marinette said.

"M'lady seemed a bit angry today. Not surprising really." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly – _like Adrien –_ and sighed. "I did get akumatised."

Marinette wondered if he was going to tell her.

"And…" he paused. "Promise you won't tell anyone this, princess?"

"Of course not!"

"Well… she kind of… found out who I am today because it was my civilian form that got akumatised. She didn't say anything, but I get the feeling she's… disappointed."

What?

"What? I'm sure she isn't! Marinette assured him. He was wrong. She definitely wasn't disappointed.

"She just looked shocked and swung off. she didn't say anything to me or my kwami."

"What – what's a kwami?" Marinette asked, although she knew very well.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. Sometimes I think I'm talking to Ladybug when I talk to you. A kwami is a godlike creature that helps me, Ladybug and the others transform into superheroes. Without Plagg, I'd be stuck inside my house each and every day since my father never lets me go out."

Marinette frowned. "you seem quite bitter towards him."

Chat shrugged. "eh. I know he's just trying to keep me safe, but sometimes I wish he would give me more freedom. Although he recently let me go to school though. That was awesome!"

"Cool." Marinette said quietly. "Cool." Her eyes narrowed. "Who does Gabriel Agreste think he is? You talk like going to school is a miracle, but it's something that every kid should be able to have. I used to really admire Gabriel, but now I know how he treats his you, I may have to rethink my opinion."

She hadn't realised what she said until she saw Chat's mouth wide open in dumbfounded shock.

"How did you –"

"Ah! I – uh?" Marinette could only stammer out unidentifiable replies.

Chat was deep in thought. "There's only one person who knows who I am, and that's lady…" the truth slowly dawned on him and his face stretched out from his wide eyes to his slack jaw.  
"Ladybug." He said finally. He pointed at her in an almost accusing manner. "You're Ladybug!"

She nodded her head.

His face lit up. "It's been you all along! There I was telling myself that I couldn't like Marinette because I had to stay true to Ladybug when it was always you." He brought his hand up to his face. "God, we've been idiots. It was so obvious."

Marinette nodded again, still trying to process what was happening.

"Plagg, claws out!" Chat – no, Adrien said quietly. The leather suit disappeared and was replaced with a black t-shirt and jeans. Adrien Agreste stood before her beaming like the ray of sun he was.

"Too right it was, kid." Said a tiny voice from Adrien's pocket. "You have no idea how frustrated me and Tikki were getting."

"That's true." Tikki, who had now apparently decided to make an appearance, said. "I may be mad at you Plagg, but this moment is just too good to miss." She giggled.

"I guess I didn't need to explain what a kwami is then?" Adrien asked. "You made me do it for no reason!"

Marinette poked his nose. "Stop complaining, kitty."

Plagg screeched, "Just kiss already!" the two teens turned to him.

"Plagg!"

 **The moral of this story and all others is that it's always Plagg's fault. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.  
A** ** _nd yes that was a Fall Out Boy reference and yes that was a Percy Jackson reference in another chapter._**


	7. Calm Down, Marinette!

**not technically a reveal, but I saw the spoiler for episode 2 of season 3 and I** ** _had_** **to write something for it. And this was really fun! enjoy.**

"Oh god! This can't be happening to me!" Marinette wailed. "Oh god!"

"Calm down Marinette!" her kwami advised. "It's not the end of the world."

"But it is!" she groaned. Marinette flung her arms down onto her desk. "I'm gonna die."

"You're overreacting." Tikki chided. "You need to calm down!"

"I can't!" the girl howled. "I told Chat I loved him just because he was about to find out my identity, but I love Adrien! And papa saw the whole thing! And invited him for breakfast tomorrow!" Marinette's voice was getting increasingly high pitched and panicked.

Tikki sighed and continued to nibble on a cookie.

Marinette threw herself onto her bed in exasperation.

"I'm going to bed, Tikki. Maybe I'll wake up and this will all just be a bad dream."

The kwami sighed again and dived under the covers.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette awoke and looked at her clock.

7:30.

She was late for school!

She hurriedly leapt out of bed, threw some clothes on and grabbed her bag ready to go out of the door. From her bed, Tikki yawned.

"What are you doing, Marinette? It's early."

"I have to get to school Tikki!" she cried. "Come on, get in my purse!"

Tikki flew up into Marinette's face and raised her eyebrow. "It's Sunday."

The look on her chosen's face was priceless. And then it morphed into one of utter horror when she realised that, "Chat Noir's coming for breakfast! Tikki, this is a disaster!"

"I was wondering how long it would take you to work out." Tikki groaned. "Go and have a shower then go downstairs. You don't know when he's coming."

This did not help Marinette's mood.

She rushed into the bathroom and came out five minutes later wrapped in a towel and still panicking. She put her clothes on again while muttering various words (some of which were not child friendly) and cursed as she stumbled down the stairs.

She cursed again when she saw a black cat seated at her kitchen table with her dad humming to himself as he cooked breakfast.

He looked up and grinned when he saw her and she awkwardly smiled back. Before she knew it, Marinette was on a seat with a steaming plate of croissants, cheese and eggs in front of her. Chat sat across with another plate of food and he looked like he was in heaven. Honestly, Marinette didn't blame him – her dad's cooking was the best.

Talking of her dad, Tom Dupain was staring at Chat intently.

"So what were you doing last night?" he asked. His tone was casual, but you could tell he was worried.

Chat looked guilty almost immediately. "Nothing!" he stuttered. "I was on my way back from patrol and I happened to see Marinette on her balcony."

"And do you make a habit of visiting my daughter?" Sabine, who had joined them, questioned.

"Mom!" Marinette groaned.

"Well, during the whole Evillustrator thing, Ladybug asked me to protect Marinette because Nathaniel was targeting her and we talked a bit. Then I stopped off one evening and it sort of became a thing." Chat glanced at Marinette, checking he was saying the right thing. She nodded encouragingly.

"It's been going on a while." Tom stated.

"…yeah." Chat confirmed.

"Well I wish Marinette had told us this sooner, but I understand why she didn't." Sabine cut in, glaring slightly at her daughter. "I assume you two aren't serious?" she glanced between the two blushing faces.

"oh my gosh, Tom, they are!"

Mr Dupain stared. His face turned from a grimace to an expression that can only be used when looking at small furry animals – which technically, Chat Noir was.

"So cute!"

"Dad!"

"Yes Marinette?" Tom looked innocently at his daughter who was sending the same look that Ladybug gave to villains at him. he gulped. "Sorry."

The rest of breakfast continued fairly well, Tom, Sabine and Chat making small talk while Marinette slowly shrivelled up into a ball of embarrassment inside.

This was mostly because of the baby stories her parents insisted on telling Chat.

The two adults shoved another plate of food in front of the cat once he had finished with the excuse that he needed extra energy because he was always running about. This earned a grateful blush which did not go unnoticed by Marinette, and she wondered if he was looked after at home.

Afterwards, Tom quickly sent her up the stairs to tidy her room which confused her. Chat was sending her desperate glances and, from months of reading his faces, she could only deduce that they were giving him the parent talk.

With a small smirk in Chat's direction, she skipped up to her room leaving him in despair.

* * *

"It's nice to see you and Marinette have finally got together then, Adrien." Sabine said.

"Yeah." Her husband added, "You two took forever!"

Chat Noir didn't process what they said at first.

When he did, it hit him like a ton of bricks, or when Ladybug flung him across the street.

"We're happy for you," said Tom, "but if you hurt our daughter, akumas will be the least of your worries."

"I – I would never hurt Marinette!" Chat protested, "But how –"

Sabine chuckled lightly. "It's fairly obvious really. You and Adrien sound and look exactly the same. Besides, what kind of parents would we be if we didn't know everything about my daughter's boyfriend?"

"He he." Chat laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess so." He turned to the doorway and then looked back at the Dupain Chengs. "Thank you. For breakfast."

"Come again anytime, son." Tom said. "You're always welcome!"

Neither of Marinette's parents missed the huge grin that took over Chat Noir's face and they smiled to each other.

"They remind me of us, Tom." Sabine sighed happily.

"Yes" He agreed. "Except we weren't superheroes.

"I wonder how long it'll be before they figure it out?"

"Not long. Not long."

 **Tom and Sabine are the best.**


	8. I'm not stupid!

**In which Chloe is not stupid and everyone else is blind.  
Disclaimer: Me no own!**

Chloe Bourgeois was not stupid, contrary to popular belief.

She noticed that people hated her. She couldn't do anything about it now; it had gone on too long.

She noticed that it was mostly people in her class that got akumatised. She also noticed that it was mostly her fault too.

She noticed the looks that her father gave to Adrien's and god, the few times her mother came to Paris and met Gabriel Agreste, she noticed the positive daggers the two designers were sending across the room at each other.

She noticed how her daddy would give her worried glances as they sat down at the table and ate food which Chloe complained about only because she felt she had to.

She also noticed the four people in her class who constantly went missing during akuma attacks.

Once upon a time, this would not have been a rare occurrence. When the attacks first began, the people of Paris had no idea what to do and at school, they were just sent home. Now the headmaster had built areas specially designed for waiting out akumas. Each student had a designated room and lessons would go on as normally as possible until Ladybug and Chat Noir had saved the day and it was safe to go back to their normal classroom.

It was actually quite a good plan, but it did give Chloe the chance to see certain people sneaking off.  
First it was Marinette and Adrien. Every time a crash was heard, Marinette would wave her hand in the air like some oxygen deprived monkey and ask to go to the bathroom. As she may have mentioned before, Chloe was not stupid.

No one could go to the bathroom that much except maybe her (what? She needed to check on her hair regularly!)

Something was up.

At first, Chloe's mind refused to think about her theory, because if she was right, well. If she was right, Chloe would have a lot of apologising to do to a certain baker's daughter. That was _not_ something she wanted to do – she had a reputation to uphold!

Her theory was simple.

It started with a question: why would Marinette sneak out into a potentially dangerous area without letting anyone know where she was going and then sneak back in and pretend she had been there the whole time?

The answer was also simple: she had a secret.

Then it got more complicated. What was the secret that Marinette was trying to hide? Why did she only go out in akuma attacks?

Again, Chloe was not stupid. There were three reasonable explanations:  
A. Marinette was Ladybug.  
B. Marinette was Chat Noir.  
C. Marinette was really damn stupid.

Chloe wanted to believe it was the third one, but, as much as she hated Marinette, she knew she was not stupid. That narrowed it down to the other two unthinkable options.

She hoped to god Marinette was Chat Noir, because then she could still hate her to some degree. Of course, Chloe knew that was ridiculous. Chat Noir was a tall blonde male where Marinette was short, dark haired and evidently female. Just like Ladybug.

Chloe wasn't 100% sure yet. More like 88%, but she did know that there was a strong possibility that Marinette Dupain Cheng was Ladybug.

Chloe hated her brain.

It didn't make sense at all! Ladybug was everything Marinette wasn't – calm, confident, graceful, and able to walk without falling flat on her feet – it shouldn't have been true but it was and Chloe didn't know what to do.

Of course, Marinette wasn't the only one she grew suspicious of. Every day at the same time as Marinette, Adrien Agreste would find an excuse to leave too.

Chloe was, once again, not stupid.

Once she had the revelation about Marinette, it didn't take long to figure out that Adrien was probably Chat Noir. Same hair, build, voice… same everything.

It seemed that Paris was blind.

She still wasn't completely sure about the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir – Chloe wasn't sure about anything really – but she did start to be just a little nicer to Marinette when she saw her and she started to cling on to Adrien just a little bit less because let's face it, Chloe Bourgeois was not a monster.  
She may have been spoiled and brattish, but she could be decent when she wanted to (or when Jean uh… her butler threatened her with Mr cuddly).

It would have been a happy ending with Chloe getting a great redemption arc and somehow getting Ladybug and Chat Noir together because even Chloe shipped ladynoir.

Fate had other plans.

It was only recently that Chloe noticed Alya and Nino. The reporter had always wanted to run off to film, but now she was running with Nino without her phone which was a very strange sight.

It only took a little bit of common sense and Chloe's knowledge of Ladybug and Chat Noir to figure out that they were Rena Rouge and Carapace. It was pretty obvious really.

Chloe decided that everyone in Paris including the heroes themselves was blind and totally oblivious because they looked _exactly_ like their civilian counterparts. They sounded like them. They even acted like them on occasion.

It was hilarious in class one day when Adrien accidently let a pun out. Chloe couldn't help but lean over and whisper in his ear, "Careful Adrikins, your Chat is showing!"

Adrien had looked so mind-blowingly shocked and confused that Chloe almost felt sorry for him. he whipped round to stare at her and she just winked. His face was the best.

Anyway, Chloe finally got her proof when Ladybug came up to her with a small red box. She was utterly flabbergasted at first, wondering why Marinette would give her this. She was even more confused when a small yellow creature came flying out of it, bowing to her. It was like a bee version of that thing she found when Rose got akumatised.

It – she – introduced herself as Pollen the kwami who would help Chloe transform into a bee themed superhero.

She was ecstatic.

But why her?

Marinette hated her.

With a passion.

So why…

Chloe voiced this and Ladybug smiled. "You deserve another try, Chloe."

Chloe was taken aback. "Why?" she asked again. "Why, when I've been so horrible to everyone. You! I've been terrible to you since the beginning of school so why are you doing this for me?"

Ladybug froze and Chloe realised what she said.

Oops.

"You know who I am?" the spotted superhero said cautiously.

Chloe nodded minutely.

"Who?" Ladybug asked.

Chloe lowered her head. "Marinette."

Ladybug sighed. "I'm not even gonna ask. Come on Chloe, put the miraculous on and lets go. I still stand by what I said."

"That I deserve another try?"

"Yes." Ladybug nodded. "Everyone deserves another try, even if they are a spoiled brat."

"Hey!" Chloe looked up indignantly.

"It's true." Ladybug shrugged. "Anyway, how did you know it was me?"

Chloe giggled; a sound she hadn't made in a long time. "I'm not stupid!"

 **I had to write from Chloe's perspective. I just had to. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. You're so on my team for gym!

**And here you have it, the class reveal that no one asked for! It shouldn't even have been a class reveal, but Marinette's class is really dam (get the Percy Jackson reference?) nosy!**

 **disclaimer: Thomas astruc owns miraculous ladybug and I am not him.**

Ladybug swung onto Marinette's balcony with a huge groan of utter exhaustion.

"Tikki, spots off." she sighed and flumped onto the floor, not planning to get up anytime soon.

"Come on Marinette!" her kwami pulled at her jacket, insisting on her getting into bed. Tikki made sure her holder was comfortable before ducking off to a corner of Marinette's room where a large amount of cookies awaited. Marinette muttered a tired grunt of thanks and glanced a the clock next to her bed.

6:00 am.

Plenty of time to sleep.

When Marinette woke up what seemed like a minute later, it was 7:30. She was officially late for school – again!

When under pressure, the human body can function better than it usually does. This does not apply when you only got an hour and a half of sleep.

Unfortunately, Marinette found this out the hard way when she arrived to school panting at 9:00, half an hour after class had started. She stumbled up the stairs to her classroom in a sleepy daze, her mind fogged over from a lack of sleep. Ladybug may have been great for the people of Paris, but she was not for Marinette Dupain Cheng's health.

Lucky for her, the teacher didn't notice when opened the door. She didn't notice when she snuck past Adrien and Nino to get to her seat. She did notice when Marinette managed to trip over Alya's bag, sending books flying across the classroom.

Miss bustier gave a small sigh of exasperation, a regular thing for her, and chidingly told Marinette to be more careful. She then proceeded to continue to teach basic trigonometry to the class. Of course, Marinette couldn't concentrate on finding the missing angle of a triangle using sin, cos or tan. She honestly couldn't care less.

After the torture of maths was over, miss bustier announced that the class would be working in small groups to put together a poster about… guess who,

Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Why not?

Marinette turned to Alya and saw with absolute horror that she was already talking to Nino. Who sat right next to Adrien.

Goddammit, Alya!

Eventually the four of them sat down together at the boy's table and got started on their project.

Alya suggested that she do Ladybug with Nino and Adrien and Marinette do Chat Noir then they compare notes and Marinette would write the actual poster since she was the best at art in their group. The others quickly agreed – it was best not to argue with Alya Cesaire.

The poster quickly progressed, certainly on Alya and Nino's side where a lot more work was being done. On the other hand, Adrien and Marinette were, well, I'll put it this way. Their heads were slumped tiredly on the desk and every now and then their pen would dance wearily across the page, as if their hands were hoping to get just something down. It seemed that even their hands were scared of Alya.

"Kitty?" Marinette asked in her half awake state.

"Yeah?" Adrien replied, equally as tired.

"Can we skip patrol tomorrow?"

Adrien slid further down onto the table with a loud thump. "Yeah sure. I'm too exhausted to even make a pun!"

Marinette shook her head endearingly. "Silly kitty!"

"Aren't my pun pawsome, m'lady?"

"Your puns are catastrophic." Marinette murmured.

Silence.

Their heads shot up.

Marinette stared at Adrien.

Adrien stared right back.

The rest of the class, who had been watching the exchange in hushed awe, glanced between them.

It was Marinette who moved first. One finger slowly lifted to point incredulously at the boy in front of her whose mouth was wide open, gaping like a fish out of water.

Marinette hardly dared to speak at first, with the whole class watching them. She had no doubt Alya was filming. "Chaton?" she mumbled so that it could barely be heard by anyone except Adrien. He nodded slowly.

"And you." He said, and it should have been accusing, but it wasn't. "You're m'lady."

Marinette confirmed the fact shyly.

The two stared at each other again, neither one knowing at all what to do. they didn't even notice the telling crash of an akuma until Alix roughly pulled them apart and smirked.

"I'm not sure what just happened, but there's an akuma and Paris needs its superheroes. I'm sure miss bustier will let you leave?" she turned to the teacher, glaring. Miss bustier gave a smiling nod which was all the two needed for them to transform and jump out of the window. "You two are so on my team in gym!" Alix yelled after them, followed by Kim who echoed her.

The athletes turned on each other. "I want them!" Alix shouted.

"No, I do!" Kim protested indignantly.

Alya walked up, still in shock but laughing at Kim and Alix's antics. "Why don't you have one each?" she asked. "Alix, you have Adrien and Kim gets Marinette. If there's any of them left after I've finished that is." She threw a glare out of the window in the direction of two black and red blurs and stalked off, her phone in hand.

Nino glanced over his shoulder at the teacher who sighed and nodded. "I'll try to get her back."

 **I love Kim and Alix and their constant competing. and Alya is the greatest! hope you enjoyed. I would appreciate prompts or requests too because I am slowly running out of ideas.**


	10. Do you have any camembert?

**Here's yet another reveal! I have the beginning of another class reveal written, but I just had to do this one first. that's how it is with these one shots - I have a random idea at like 11 at night and I have to write it out. Anyway, here's the actual story, enjoy!**

Chat Noir was running.

Beep.

Beep.

His ring was singing a desperate song of plea, reminding him harshly that he had only seconds before he transformed back into Adrien. Ladybug was still at the scene of the akuma where she was almost certainly holding her own against Hawkmoth's latest victim. This time it was some girl who was convinced that the Harry Potter series was real. When her friends had scorned her and laughed at her attempts to make a Hogwarts in Paris, she had got angry. Now she was Metamorphmagus – a villain who could shapeshift into any Harry Potter character or creature. When Chat had left to detransform, Dobby the house elf had been terrorising people on the streets, but from the sneers that he could now hear, Chat figured it was probably Draco Malfoy.

Not that he would admit it, but Chat loved Harry Potter and all books really. He was constantly reading fanfiction online (it got awkward the few times he stumbled across ladynoir fanfiction) and he even set up a fan account – under a fake name of course.

But his obsessions aside, he really needed to detransform. Plagg was being awesome and holding out for as long as he could, but Chat knew that the kwami was going to be utterly exhausted afterwards and Chat did not have enough camembert on him.

His head flailed wildly about as he ran, searching for somewhere.

There was nothing.

No alleys, no doorways, not even a dumpster or something.

Chat was getting really desperate now. His ring had all but run out and he knew that Plagg wouldn't last much longer. It was then that he spotted a familiar house with a ridiculously convenient open backdoor. It took him a while to register that this was Marinette's house and probably the storage room for her parent's bakery but that didn't really matter. It was somewhere he knew and somewhere private. No one would notice.

Chat Noir ducked inside the door and released both his transformation and a sigh of relief. Plagg slumped in front of him and Adrien quickly fished around in his pocket for a piece of Plagg's pungent food. He only had a small piece, but it was something and Plagg eagerly devoured it.

Then Adrien turned around.

His eyes met four others.

All six widened.

Tom and Sabine Dupain Cheng stepped out into the light, still staring as if they couldn't believe their eyes.  
Adrien was frozen with his arm still in the air from giving Plagg his cheese. The latter happily chewed; completely unaware that something _cat_ astrophic (Adrien couldn't help himself) was going on.

No one said anything for a moment and Adrien could feel the tension in the room like a rubber band pulled to its maximum capacity.

It could snap at any moment.

Tom was the one who did it.

"You-" he pointed dubiously at Adrien. "You're – " his hand shook in pure shock. "Chat Noir."

Adrien nodded nervously.

Mr Dupain shook his head incredulously as if hoping it was just the hazy cobwebs of a dream.

Although she looked like she wanted to burst out with whatever numerous questions she had, Sabine kept her cool.

"Adrien, dear, come into the kitchen and we'll talk."

He shook his head. "I – I have to go. Ladybug's waiting."

"Oh okay then." Sabine said calmly. "Is there anything you need?"

Adrien glanced at Plagg who had long since finished the piece of cheese. "Do you have any camembert?"

Ignoring the still questioning man by her side, Sabine nodded and vanished into the kitchen. She came out again with two wheels of the stuff.

"We have these left over from our batch if cheese bread." She explained. "You can have it if you want."

"Thanks a lot." Adrien said happily. "Here you go, Plagg." He handed said kwami one of the wheels and he made quick work of it. Seeing the surprised look on Sabine's face, he quickly explained about kwamis before turning to his. "Thank you, Mrs Dupain Cheng. I have to go now though."

"That's fine dear." She replied. "Drop by later on if you can. I think my husband may need a little more explaining before he wraps his brain round it. Oh and Adrien, call me Sabine."

Adrien smiled happily. "Thanks, Sabine. Plagg," he turned to the kwami who's content face rapidly turned to a panicked one as Adrien shouted, "Claws out!"

"But I wasn't finished!" Plagg wailed. He was sucked into the ring despite his pleas and soon Chat Noir stood in the place of Adrien Agreste. He waved goodbye to a smiling Sabine Dupain Cheng and vaulted expertly over a chimney to find lord Voldemort fighting Ladybug.

"Hey m'lady!" he called, earning himself a glance from the love of his life.

"Hi kitty." She replied not turning away from the akuma. "Could I have a bit of help here? You strike me as the sort of person who knows Voldemort better than I do."

His hand went to his chest as he let out a fake gasp. "How did you know, bugaboo?"

"I already know you're a huge nerd, Chat. And don't call me that!"

"Yes m'lady."

She sighed. "Silly kitty!"

Chat shrugged and begun to spin his baton. His mouth was stretched into a wide smile that, however much she tried to hide it, was mirrored by his partner as they whirled around, perfectly in tune with each other and sending stupid quips and jokes back and forth.

This was what Chat loved.

* * *

In the living room of the Dupain Cheng household, two parents sat and watched the news coverage of the latest akuma attack with grins plastered all over their faces. It was a little nerve racking knowing that the silly cat who made puns and fought so bravely was the boy their daughter was so infatuated with – he seemed such a nice boy too – but they could see just how much both he and Ladybug enjoyed what they did. That was what put the warmth in their hearts because a little enjoyment was just what Adrien Agreste needed in his life.

A sudden chime of the doorbell made Sabine start a little and jump up from her seat to open the door. She smiled at the boy who waited patiently outside and gestured to the sofa. "come in Adrien." She smiled and led him over, offering him a seat. He thanked her and sat down, beaming at the two equally happy faces looking at him.

Adrien shuffled down into a more comfortable position and let a tiny giggle escape his mouth.

Having a family felt good.

 **Adrien needs protecting at all costs! (And I can totally see him as a Harry Potter nerd just like me.) once again, Marinette's parents are amazing and I love them.**


	11. People are blind

**Another one when I should be writing something else. I had this idea today and this came out of it. There may be grammar mistakes as I wrote it on my phone and the notes app does not know what a capital letter is. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: Thomas Astruc owns miraculous ladybug and I am not him.**

"Turn a little to the right please, Adrien!" The photographer shouted. "That's great!"

Adrien sighed slightly. Just another day of modelling.

This day however was different.

They were doing an honest to god Chat Noir shoot.

Gabriel Agreste had for some reason decided to create a clothing line based on the superhero and Adrien was the one who had to model it.

Just his luck.

At the moment, he was clad in a black T-shirt which was splattered with bright green paw prints as if they had been spray painted on. Ripped jeans covered his legs and Adrien had to admit, it wasn't a bad look.

They had insisted on doing his hair to look like Chat's and they had done a good job.

He looked exactly like his superhero alter ego.

This was not good.

The photographer finished up this round on pictures and Adrien was dismissed to his dressing room where another outfit awaited.

Once he had changed into this one (green shirt, leather jacket and embarrassing leather trousers) he was mobbed by a small army of makeup artists who touched up his eyeliner and blush despite his protests that Chat Noir himself wore no makeup.

After this there was a small break of ten minutes to give the photographer time to set up again and Adrien time to rest.

The whole process was oddly familiar and Adrien liked it. It was good to have a structure to his life - things he knew were going to happen like a new photo shoot. It was utterly unlike his life as Chat Noir who could be joking with Ladybug one minute and trapped in a cage with his miraculous threatening to run out the next.

Much as he loved Chat - and he really did - it was nice to have order although as Plagg pointed out sceptically, order and destruction did not go well together (which probably explained why his life always went so wrong.)

Groaning at the prospect of another half an hour in front of a camera with boiling hot lights glaring down at him, Adrien walked out of his dressing room onto the set. He struck his first pose, putting on a Chat Noir like smirk which came like second nature to him.

A while later, he changed outfits and repeated the process again.

Such was the life of a model.

When he got home, Adrien was surprised to find his father waiting for him in the vast, empty dining room.

He raised his eyebrows at nathalie who stood to attention next to his father. She shrugged and gestured for him to sit down.

"Adrien." Gabriel said in his silky voice which Adrien knew could hold an unimaginable amount of venom.

"Father?" Adrien replies cautiously. It was always best to be cautious with Gabriel Agreste.

"Phillipe sent me some of the photos from your shoot today, Adrien."

Cold dread began to form in Adrien's head. Were they no good? Was he no good? Did he look too much like Chat? Too little?

Gabriel's eyes betrayed nothing. It was one of his talents.

"They were good photos." He said, still no emotion present and only the up and down of his syllables and the lilting drawl of his accent giving any evidence that he wasn't a robot.

"I have decided that you will be making an ad."

"That -" Adrien didn't really know what to say to that. He never knew what to say. "That's good?"

"It is." His father replied. "I was going to try to acquire the assistance of Chat Noir himself, but that would be going to too much trouble when I have you."

"Me?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, you son. You are the perfect person to play Chat Noir. You have the same physique, same hair, your eyes can easily be edited and you're already the face of the line."

"But I-" Adrien tried to protest. It was futile.

"There will be no objections. It is final."

He sighed. "Yes father."

* * *

A day later, Adrien was once again stood in a dressing room. This time he was dressed in something a little different.

The Chat Noir suit was actually very good quality and looked just like the real thing as Plagg gleefully noted.

Plagg was overly enthusiastic about the whole thing. He thought it was hilarious that adrien had act like chat for a video when he was the real one. Plagg also didn't seem to be at all bothered that this could easily reveal his identity to all of Paris.

Plagg actually didn't seem to be bothered about anything except his current piece of Camembert which he was happily chomping in front of the mirror, laughing crazily at the piece of floating cheese which was visible in it since Kwamis didn't show up in mirrors.

Adrien pushed him gently out of the way as he checked his hair.

"I look way too much like Chat, Plagg." He complained."

"That's because you are him." The Kwami pointed out. "You'll be fine, people are completely blind! Just go out there and act like yourself in front of the camera. Just think of it like another interview with that Nadia woman."

That was... actually quite mature. Plagg managed to surprise him everyday.

"Thanks Plagg." He said gratefully.

"Youwre rwelcomb." Plagg replied, cheese in his mouth.

"And you're disgusting." Adrien laughed. "See you in a bit."

"Hey!" Plagg quickly dropped the cheese and flew up to Adrien. "I'm coming with you!"

"You really want to hover around the hot set?" He asked.

"I - uh - I want to... I want to uh, be with you." Plagg stuttered as if it was physically painful for him to say.

Adrien stared. Then his face split into a huge grin. "You really do care, Plagg!"

"Shut up!" Said Kwami pouted. "You'll ruin your makeup."

"Okay then. Come on."

* * *

The two made their way onto the set.

Adrien got himself ready, having a last minute read over of the script and then got into position.

Phillipe the photographer gave him a quick thumbs up and the cameras started rolling.

"Hi." Adrien started. "I'm Chat Noir."

He sauntered around some makeshift clothes racks, looking around them as if deliberating what to buy.

"Even superheroes need new clothes, and what better clothes are there than ones inspired by me?"

He gave a Chat smirk.

"Aren't these pawesome?"

A computer generated groan was heard in the background.

"Hey!" Adrien turned to a point offscreen. "My puns are the cat's meow!"

More groans.

"Whatever. I'm just going to concentrate on these cool T-shirt's. I mean, look at these paw prints!" He held up one shirt.

Adrien put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe Ladybug will like these? I'll go and show them to her!" He ran excitedly off the camera.

"Cut!" Yelled the camera man.

Someone came up to Ad rien with a bottle of water which he took gratefully. It was really hot in here.

"That was perfect!" Phillipe shouted to him from behind his goat camera. "We don't even need to do another take! You were just like Chat Noir!"

Adrien flashed a thumbs up at him. "Great." He muttered. "Just great."

Back at the Agreste mansion, Gabriel and Adrien Agreste sat on a chair together watching over the video.

It finished with a flourish of Chat Noir's logo and Gabriel nodded approvingly.

"It's a good video, son."

"Thank you father."

"You said you wanted to meet up with that Nino boy?"

"Yes?"

"You can."

Adrien smiled. "Thank you father."

* * *

When the advert dropped a few days later, most people were shocked to know that it was Adrien Agreste and not Chat Noir who graced their screens with his terrible puns. But, as Plagg said time and time again, people were blind. No one put the information together and no one suspected a thing.

Well, almost no one.

The truth could not be hidden from a certain reporter who soon confronted adrien and learned the truth much to her glee and his grief.

Needless to say, adrien would be avoiding Alya for a while.

And Marinette, Marinette was still staring at him, now even more. He suspected she wasn't as stupid as the rest of Paris either.

 **That wasn't really a reveal, but hey. It was cute.**


	12. Rock and roll!

**I was rewatching guitar villain and I had this idea. Enjoy!  
Also, most of the speech in the first part is from the actual episode.**

"Uh, hey there Marinette." Adrien said.

Marinette's mind immediately went crazy. Adrien was talking to her! Why? Why would he talk to her?

Her legs stopped working and she almost tripped. She groaned and kept herself steady as Alya shook her head sympathetically.

"So, actually I'm a huge fan of Jagged Stone and I saw you designed his new album cover."

Where was he going with this? Not to mention the fact that Adrien liked Jagged Stone too. She liked Jagged Stone! They had something in common!

Anyway.

Calm.

"I – I did!" she chuckled nervously. "Crazy, huh?"

Alya gave her an encouraging wink.

"Yeah." Adrien's hands were tangled together, constantly moving in a nervous motion that had Marinette entranced. "I… wanted to ask if… I could get it… autographed?"

What?

 _What?_

Every nerve in Marinette's body was alive and dancing crazily. She could almost hear the church bells ringing in her head. Then they would move in together and have three kids and a hamster named...

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, his tone slightly worried. Alya's head jerked in his direction and Marinette forced herself to act like a normal human being.

"Um, okay, sure… uh, I'll ask him." she grabbed Adrien's copy of the album (which he had got strangely fast – perks of being rich probably) and his pen. Looks like she would have to pay an unprecedented visit to Jagged Stone later. Anything for Adrien!

"Ah." His voice broke her out of her dreams of him. "No. um, actually I meant _you_." His elegant finger, so perfectly suited for dancing across the keys of the piano stretched out, directed at her.

Alya was going crazy behind her, making gestures that Marinette couldn't understand but probably should.  
"Me?" she wondered aloud – too loud. "Me?"

She still couldn't process this. Adrien Agreste. _The_ Adrien Agreste was asking for _her_ autograph. This was the best day of her life!

Her eyes gazed round and she realised with embarrassment that every student in the near vicinity was firmly fixated on the exchange between her and Adrien.

"If you wouldn't mind?" Adrien put in, slightly unsure.

"Ah! S – Sure!" she stuttered, again too loud.

 _Time to summon her inner Ladybug_

She took the pen from Adrien's outstretched hand. Their hands touched. It only lasted a second, but it was enough to make the tiny Marinette inside of her head jig around in pure joy. Another little voice that sounded suspiciously like both Alya and Tikki told her firmly to stop being stupid and sign the damn album. Marinette, much as she loathed knowing the voice was right, followed its advice.

She had given autographs before, right?

She quickly scribbled her signature and thrust the album and pen back at an expectant Adrien.

"Awesome, thanks, Marinette!" he smiled and she felt a tiny part of her die. He walked off, still beaming.  
Alya soon rushed up to her, eyes wide in astonishment. "Girl, did I just imagine it, or did you just sign an autograph for Adrien?"

Marinette giggled giddily.

She had just signed an autograph for _Adrien!_

"I can't feel my legs anymore. Hold me up, Alya! I'm gonna fall over! Is he still around?"

Ayla laughed. "It's okay, he's gone. You can fall over now."

"This is the best day ever!" she sighed happily. Tikki winked at her from her purse which she got a great view of from her position on the floor.

* * *

At Adrien's locker, he showed the album to a bored Plagg. "Look, Plagg. Marinette designed this, isn't she awesome?"

"Sure, I guess." The black cat said indifferently. Then he smirked and Adrien knew some serious teasing was to come. "As awesome as Ladybug?"

Here we go again.

"Of course not!" Adrien said. "Ladybug is the most awesome person to ever exist, but that doesn't mean I can't call other people awesome too. Besides, look at this design! It's incredible! Do you remember that hat that she designed as well? Marinette is so talented!"

"It sounds like someone has a crush." Plagg commented dryly.

"Plagg!"

"What?" he asked. "Just stating the obvious!"

"You know I like Ladybug." Adrien reminded him. His gaze fell to the album cover again. "Ladybug."

She had such beautiful writing. All swirly and the g in 'Ladybug' ended in a flourish. It was adorable.

Wait.

Marinette had signed this.

But this was Ladybug's signature.

But Marinette had signed it.

What?

Marinette.

Ladybug.

"Plagg." He shoved the album into the kwami's face. "Look at this."

Plagg studied it carefully. "It's Ladybug's signature." He noted.

"Yeah. Ladybug's." Adrien confirmed. "But Marinette signed it. Plagg," his eyes shone. "This means that… Marinette is Ladybug!"

"Whoopee for you, kid. You finally figured it out."

"You knew?"

"Duh!" Plagg said. "It was so obvious! Besides, Tikki and I saw you in the whole dark owl thing."

"Tikki?"

"The Ladybug kwami." Plagg explained. "My little sugarcube!"

Adrien frowned, then grinned. "And you tease me for nicknames!"

"You're worse, Mr M'lady and princess. Bugaboo? That's ridiculous!"

"Shut up, Plagg!"

Adrien felt dizzy. Maybe he should go and sit down.

He still couldn't believe that Marinette was Ladybug.

It felt weird saying it.

Marinette was Ladybug.

Marinette was Ladybug.

Marinette was Ladybug.

Marinette was...

"Uh, Adrien?" Plagg said. "Are you going to stand there with your mouth gaping open, or are you going to go to your fencing class?"

He shook himself from his stupor.

Fencing.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, Plagg."

"You've got it bad, kid."

 **That just happened.**


	13. Evil Defeat and Revenge Speech

****Um... hi. I exist. Sorry it's been forever. Anyway, I was looking through my documents and I came across an idea where Gabriel doesn't lock the door when he goes to transform into Hawkmoth in Backwarder and so when Adrien tries to do the same later, he goes in and sees Hawkmoth there. This is a rather pathetic attempt at humour, so I hope you enjoy.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I've said it once, I've said it again: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.****

The alert popped up on his phone just as the symphony he was listening to was reaching its climax with almost the entire orchestra playing the uplifting music. Slightly annoyed, Adrien pressed pause and jumped up, ignoring the questioning looks from Kagami.

"I uh, I better go and check on my father." He said, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. He ran down the train corridor, searching for somewhere to transform in private. A door caught his eye as he ran – the toilet. Perfect!

He rattled the door. It slid open, obviously unlocked. Adrien rushed inside, not even waiting until he was fully in before he let out that familiar sentence – claws out. He felt himself transform and was preparing to jump out of the window and head down to wherever the akuma was until he noticed that he was not alone. There was someone else in the cubicle, and it wasn't just some random citizen who he could politely ask to leave after apologising. No, this was the big bad himself. Chat had managed to get himself a transformation point that also contained Hawkmoth.

Wasn't that just absolutely typical?

Hawkmoth stared at him. Chat stared back. Hawkmoth narrowed his eyes.

"Oops." Chat said, mentally smacking himself. "Um…"

Hawkmoth's jaw dropped. "Adrien?" he said incredulously, and was it Chat's imagination, or was the way he said it oddly familiar?

"Um… no? Someone else? Who's Adrien?" Chat said, knowing it was futile as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Everyone in Paris knew what Adrien Agreste looked like. God, Ladybug was going to be so angry. He shuddered inwardly.  
"Adrien." Hawkmoth said again, more sure.

"Um…" Chat said again. "Please don't kill me?"

"Adrien Agreste." He murmured. Again, Chat was struck by just how familiar that voice was. "Adrien, you're grounded."  
What? What the hell?

Chat voiced his thoughts in a slightly more profane way.

"Adrien, language!" Hawkmoth said, evidently outraged. "I raised you better than that!"

That gave Chat all the evidence he needed, and the realisation cut through him like a knife. Or a sword. A fencing sword.

"Father?"

"Adrien."

"You're Hawkmoth?"

"And you are Chat Noir."

"But…"

"Adrien. I am very disappointed in you. You know this."

Chat couldn't help but mumble, "No, not disappointment!" Evidently, Gabriel heard this, as his stern glare became suddenly more stern and even more disappointed. Chat pretended he wasn't quivering where he stood.

Suddenly, there was a click and the door opened again. A man whistling walked in, froze and abruptly stopped whistling. He glanced between the two, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Chat was trying to do the same to be honest.

The man, stuttering, backed slowly away.

"No, please, go ahead." Hawkmoth said, gesturing. "We'll vacate."

He took Chat's hand and led the way out, allowing the man to go about his business. A minute or so later, the flush sounded and the tap ran. It seemed to take an excruciatingly long time for the man to come out after that, but he did eventually and Hawkmoth sighed contentedly.

"Finally, we can go back to our intimidating match. Right, Adrien?"

Chat nodded blindly, even more confused than he was before. "Now," Hawkmoth said, "this is the part where I tell you that I want your miraculous to bring back your dead mother, and you start spouting rubbish about side effects and tell me that I'll never win, correct?" Chat nodded again, not registering any of his father's words. "Adrien!" he said, "I expect you to answer me when I speak to you!"

"Uh… yes, father!" Chat replied quickly.

"Hmm." Hawkmoth mused. "I suppose I'll have to let you go and help your Ladybug with that akuma down at the park. After all, I can't miss an opportunity to say my defeat and revenge speech. I've got this one down."

Chat couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "Your defeat and… what? Your speech?"

"My speech! You know, the classic villain speech – I almost had you, incessant superheroes! Next time, I will destroy you for sure! That kind of speech. Surely you've watched enough superhero films to know that, Adrien? Anyway, I won't be destroying you, because you are apparently my son and I do care for you, so…" he gestured for Chat to go out of the door. "Go, on. I've been practicing this thing for months!"

Blinking and hoping desperately that this was all a dream, Chat left, shaking his head in disbelief.


End file.
